Oh My Disney!
by PuertoRicanBelle
Summary: After joining the internet on Slaughter Race, Vanellope decides to make regular visits to see the Princesses, except on this visit, she meets their partners! Together, the princesses and their significant others show Vanellope around Oh My Disney and introduce her to new characters from other studios and companies! (will feature some of my Disney OC's) (Spoilers!)
1. Chapter 1

Just as Vanellope had hoped for, Slaughter Race was amazing! Dangerous, exciting, and totally unpredictable. It was an online game of course, so there were all sorts of new players and challenges in the game and new upgrades. Vanellope did miss Sugar Rush every so often, and promised her fellow racers she'd try to visit at least every couple months.

It'd been a good month or so since Vanellope decided to live in Slaughter Race, and during one afternoon while hanging out with Shank, Felony and the others, Vanellope had an idea.

"Hey, guys! I'm going to visit another site, I'll be back before the next players come!"

"Alright V! Have fun!" Shank replied, waving as Vanellope drove to the exit.

It'd been a month since she joined the internet, meaning it'd been roughly a month since she saw the princesses from Oh My Disney! And she'd gotten along well with all of them, so she decided it was time for a visit!

As she made her way to the Disney Castle and made her way into the main room, she got a better look of what was going on. To her left, she saw logos of MARVEL, Pixar, Star Wars, The Muppets, and more! The more she paid attention to it, the cooler everything was!

And once again, she saw the princesses waving to the crowd of Netusers. She waved at them excitedly.

"Hey ladies! It's me!" She shouted eagerly. Rapunzel saw her first and waved to her, gesturing for her to follow them. Vanellope scurried backstage, seeing Grumpy who was less… Grumpy this time? The door to the princesses lounge room was open and she happily walked inside.

"Hi girls!"

"Hi Vanellope!" The princesses replied back. Rapunzel hugged Vanellope excitedly.

"We're so glad to see you again! Tell us! What've you been up to lately?"

"Well I'm living in the internet now! I found a racing game that I love and is now my new home!"

"Did you find your steering wheel?" Belle asked. Vanellope nodded.

"Yeah, but my old game was a bit too predictable, I needed something more exciting! I needed some change! And my new game, Slaughter Race offers everything I want! It's awesome!" Vanellope happily bounced around on the swirly couch. The girls giggled.

"We're very happy for you! How's your friend Ralph?" Moana inquired.

"Oh he's doing great! He's very happy where he is and we talk every week! He updates me on what's going on in the arcade."

"The arcade sounds really cool! I wanna check it out someday!" Ariel said, giving a dreamy look once again. The girls chorused in agreement.

"So, what about you ladies? What's been going on with you? Anything new and exciting?"

"Oh yeah! We actually want you to meet another princess! She was busy when you were first here, but she's free now!" Jasmine told her.

"Oh really! Cool! What's her name?" Just as Vanellope asked this, the door opened and a beautiful girl in a bright red dress with a high ponytail rushed in.

"Sorry, I'm late girls! Here I am!"

"Vanellope, meet Elena!" Cinderella said. Vanellope walked up to Elena and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Elena!"

"And you! The girls told me all about you and your friend Ralph!"

"So where are you from?"

"The kingdom of Avalor! I saved it from the evil sorceress Shuriki! And I was reunited with my sister and grandparents and we defeated her together, and now I'm crown princess of Avalor!"

"She has gone through quite the journey." Elena and the princesses filled Vanellope in on Elena's time trapped in the Amulet and her adventures to save her kingdom and everything afterward, the "Reader's Digest" version. Vanellope thought Elena was super cool, especially the Scepter of Light.

After a little more talking, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" A boy with some resemblance to Moana peeked his head in, causing Moana to smile brighter.

"Hey girls I just-" He cut off his own sentence seeing Vanellope, confusing him.

"Oh Keoni! You're right on time! We want you to meet someone!" Moana exclaimed, rushing forward and grabbing his hand, "This is Vanellope! The arcade princess I told you about!"

"Is this the same arcade princess with the friend you ladies saved?"

"Yep!"

"Oh cool! Nice to meet you, I'm Keoni."

"Princess Vanellope von Schweetz!" He blinked for a second, having never heard a name like that. Before he had a chance to say anything, Moana encouraged him to sit down.

"Vanellope? Tell him about yourself!" Vanellope found Moana's excitement around Keoni cute and pretty amusing, so she told him her story, suddenly, randomly, she glitched out, which took Keoni completely by surprise.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I glitch sometimes, it's part of my code." He blinked again, obviously having zero clue of what she was talking about. For a few moments, Keoni and Moana talked together quietly about something, and Vanellope leaned over to Rapunzel and Cindy.

"Are they a couple or something?" Rapunzel nodded.

"Yes they are! And Keoni's a perfect match for her, he's such a sweetie."

"Do you girls all have a guy too or…?" All the girls with the exception of Merida, Pocahontas, Elsa and Elena all said yes.

"How come? If I may ask?"

"I'm a queen of a kingdom, I haven't had the time, or… particular interest in courting a man quite yet, in time though." Elsa replied with a smile. Elena had something similar to say, with a few differences.

"Like Elsa, I'm running a kingdom, I can definitely lead without a husband, but I'm also still 16, I need a few more years before I can consider getting married." Merida said something about arranged marriages and wanted freedom and something else no one could understand.

And Pocahontas said that the two previous relationships she'd had were… complicated to say the least.

"Would you like to meet our princes?" Cinderella asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Vanellope replied.

"Yay! Let's go!" The girls led Vanellope to the princes' lounge room, and on the way there, Vanellope caught up to Keoni.

"Quick question."

"Yeah?"

"Are you a prince?" He gave her an amused look.

"What? Me? Nah, for us Polynesians, there's no real term for a "prince". Just the partner of the chief. But by technical terms here, yes, I'm a "prince". I'm not that into it though, it's just Keoni."

"Oh I'm the same way! I was/still am Princess of Sugar Rush, but I prefer just to be Vanellope." Keoni opened the door to the lounge room where all the other princes/non princes were, and he let the girls in.

Honestly, it was a little overwhelming to meet all these guys, but Vanellope liked them! Maui kinda reminded her of Ralph. Vanellope introduced herself and explained her backstory to all of them, and they were very interested.

After that, they left the boys to themselves.

"So, Vanellope, what would you like to do?" Aurora asked. Vanellope looked around the Oh My Disney room, and she pointed to the other logos of brands.

"Oh! Show me those!"

"Right this way!" Moana exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

It being the internet, there were always Netusers visiting Oh My Disney! And of course, today was no different. The princesses first took Vanellope to the main room of the Oh My Disney site, pointing to other brands.

"So there's The Muppet Show," Belle said, "follow us!" Upon walking in, all the Muppets were casually interacting with each other and the like. Of course, the princesses waved down the main cast.

"Kermit!" Anna called out, the frog approached the princesses.

"Hello ladies! Who is this?"

"Kermit, meet Vanellope! She's the arcade princess we told you about."

"Oh a princess?" Came a high-pitched voice, Miss Piggy strode in, glitzy and glamorous as always, "I love meeting new princesses!"

"Miss Piggy, this is Vanellope! We're showing her around the site!"

"Well welcome Vanellope! We hope to see you soon again!" Vanellope grinned as the princesses took her to the other brands. They went to go check out Star Wars next, Vanellope didn't like the Stormtroopers.

"Trust us, Vanellope, nobody does," Moana said, giving the stink eye to a trooper. Vanellope was introduced to Luke and Leia Skywalker, Han Solo, and formally introduced to C3P-O, R2D2, and other Star Wars characters, Vanellope LOVED Leia.

"Can you show me how to use that blaster?" Vanellope begged.

"Absolutely!" Leia said, giving Vanellope the blaster and instructing her how to use it, and Vanellope pointed it at the other end of the room, sending five blasts in that direction, a few Netusers scattered from the explosion.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk that was amazing!" Vanellope exclaimed, the princesses laughed happily, glad to see their friend was enjoying herself.

After stopping to talk to other Disney characters, their last stop was Marvel.

"They've had quite a year this year." Snow remarked.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes, they've received a lot of critical acclaim and crazy responses from fans."

"How come?"

"The story of the Marvel Cinematic Universe is coming to a close next year, supposedly, and people have been talking about it for years, it's quite dramatic really." Cinderella chuckled, waving at some Netusers.

Vanellope met the Avengers, and she thought they were all really cool. Vanellope was delighted to see that there was more to Disney than the princesses, it was awesome! Vanellope didn't say anything, but she saw the looks Moana and Keoni exchanged throughout the tour.

She decided to wander around the site on her own for a little bit, since the princesses had to head back to their lounge to prepare for another grouping of Which Disney Princess Is Your Best Friend? quizzes.

* * *

 **A much shorter chapter since I didn't have a whole lot of ideas for this. I don't plan for Oh My Disney! to be a really long story anyway**


End file.
